User blog:Hassat Hunter/Paranoia Log Entry 1
!!! Issues which, in my opinion, need to be fixed ASAP. No mod-responses even= *!!!Cause and fix for Biker Heist gamebreaker inside *!!!A WHOLE lot of things wrong with balancing (bugs everywhere!) **More bugs; bots don't penetrate armor as stated *!!!Safe-drop abuse! #1 **!!!Safe-drop abuse! #2 **!!!Result of above abuses for users *!!!Sentries bugging spawns (other locations than Cook Off / Safehouse Raid *Sorry; lost the topic: Rats day 2 briefing will always mention trading for Meth even if you brought no meth. Variable briefings (Election day, Big Oil) learn us this can be different. *Jacket of Invisibilty side job errors *!!!Arrow crashes *!!!Fix for unlimited bodies and smoke due to ammo-bag bug **!!!Older, probably outdated fix, but could be a good base to see what's wrong!!! *Rats day 3: Endscreen variant 3 requires utmost luck *GO Bank GenSec truck has no boxes on C4 use (reason and fix insides) *Biker day 1: VO-lessness in Garage, no interruptions post-garage *Missing lines for finding Giant Toothbrush *Park: Missing dead Twitch *Park: Floating leaves *Bain says cams down on Dockyard even if second cam-operator is present and alive *Armor regeneration provided by Anarchist's Blitzkrieg Bop is not synchronized. *Safehouse raid cops crawl through fence *Ambidexterity gives +25% alone and only +50% with Akimbo *-concealment carries from CS to regular play *Election Day warehouse double gage package spawn spot *CS wrong name on mission failure *!!!Crew Chief Hostage Situation broken *!!!Getting 1 infamy per 5m by Crime Spree high-level boosters **Talking about it *!!!Undercover issue - known, but good screenshots and timing info **My own topic with even more info and potential fix (with dev-reply) *Hint is 100% wrong *Jewelry Store Disturbed civ who doesn't call cops *God job typo *Green/Black/Skulldozers lack reloading sounds with HQ Weapons turned on *!!!Considering Phalanx ignore shield limit (to fix Winters not appearing bug) in Crime Spree they spawn way more than intended *Safehouse Raid Can see untextured bottom of lootbags *! shows for clients on subdued guards/civs *Guards interact with Green Bridge balloon after it has been plane-picked up *Grammar error in CS description *Grammar error in Aftershock *VO spam in Stealing Xmas **Second topic **Third topic *No animations in Birth of Sky hold *!!!Can't proceed to next CS heist when using a controller *!!!AI scaling is broken *!!!A list of broken skills *Semi-complete list of un-scaled scripted spawns *!!!Removed custom/invalid weapons crash the game on startup *Hint typo *Russians drop American helmets *Mouse scroll clears selection boxes *(Akimbo) Pistols awkward in lobbies *Floating grass patch in Heat Street *Users lagging when moving bags *Clients have crew management in lobby *GO Bank escape zone appears too early *Medics can be suppressed *Shield damage topc #1 **Shield damage topc #2 *pseudorandom is pretty bad for small times *!!!Goat duplication exploit *GO Bank timing issues *Jokers limit is set to one if selling and rebuying Joker *Blue shader over cops in pear store *Undercover: Bain knows server location without seeing it *Too many skinslots *!!!Crashing if blowing up walkways with cops on it in Hoxton Breakout day 2 *Several community safe 4 skins remove attachments when not intended *Bags added before being removed on Hoxton Revenge *Half-trees and floating streetlight in GO Bank *Joker de-buff not much of a de-buff *Cops are missing at one exit during Night Cafe *No secondary effect Prison Nightmare wheel *Election Day day 2 Warehouse; Incorrect briefing VO if day 1 was loud *players say their 'don't move', 'stay still', etc. lines when players shout at hoxton in hoxton breakout (both days) *Green Bridge: Cloaker in opposite shaffolding *Hoxton Revenge: Collissionless rock *Counterfeit: Dragged hose ALWAYS goes through a locked door; should be the open one *KSP58: Magazine is missing bullet_objects data. *Build selection audio-spam *Brooklyn 10-10; Complacent thug *Little friend nade launcher can still crit *Golden Chains not tracked *Irregular detection behavior on Yacht (with fix!!!) *Jewelry Store; Arrival cop car animation error with wheels |-|Mod response, no dev response= *Hoxton Revenge: An invisible wall/rock blocking the broken fence entrance *!!!Murky Station: Bags can become unreachable *Aftershock: Snipers stacking *Dockyard: Bain does not interrupt for important information *Train: VO/ST mismatch *Train: Stealthgear clipping with grass *Train: No assets at Boat Spawn *Train: Enemies have problem with elevated drills *Train: Disabled cameras still work in feed *Gameplay tip #71 *Gameplay tip #3 *Extended mag disrepencies *Can combine incompatible mods on the Deagle *Signature .40 Long Sight gives warning about removing default part *!!!High amount of items from Crime Spree crash *Brooklyn 10-10 cop car collissions *Double-clicking mod with mod-conflict will try to purchase it for CC *Lebensauger Grip disrepencies *Double standard stock on Locomotive *BlackMarketManager:get_reload_time adds shotgun_reload_first_shell_offset instead of subtracting *Shotgun-style reload time mismatches *Prison Nightmare and Kento event Masks locked for new players. *Election Day Warehouse Graphical issues from Vantage Point *Going through wall on Big Oil day 1 *Zeal Dozers lack proper weaponry *No required bags in escape from Nightclub (reason inside) *Watchdogs day/night coding got changed when Crime Spree was added *AMCAR lost it's ability to equip Contractor Grip *Goat Sim startup with 3000XP **With screenshots and all. Frankelnster bumps in with info *Counterfeit; Missing Bile line in 75% of instances *Art / Code (Firestarter day 1); A myriad of graphical glitches *Level: Transport; Endgame logic error *Level: Transport; Protection Error *Code/Art: Escape: Overpass; Double painting per secure *BCI Helmet wrong value *Missing Mayhem / OD files *Regular non-explosive bags for Dockyard/Forest bombs *Certain loot does not show up in boat/van/heli *The bottom windows of the safehouse STILL fuck up enemy AI *Golden Grin Casino - Invisible Loot Secure spot *Ambulance in Heat Street is driven by ghosts *Melee order in inventory *Bag limit too low on Hotline Miami *Text error in safehouse raid briefing *Shield dissapears if cop climbs train (Train Heist) *!!!AI damage and range random DW-bonus *Using drill to make guards stationary exploit *Big Bank wrong guards tied to camera *Specialist knives re-lock upon game restart due to incorrect DLC check (fix steps included) *Goat Sim day 1 debris logic error (for gage package) *Drill-o-phobia is totally broken. *Diamond Store copcar arrival clips with parked cars *Seem in world Cafe escape (both variations) *Crashed escape van (escapes) lacks light fitting in back *Headless dozer taunts players. Could be just Zeal headless *Watchdogs day 1: Sirens off on 1 cop car *Scarface Mansion; Shifted hitbox of lock cylinder *Stealing Xmas; Gage Package spawns inside christmas tree *Biker heist day 1; Unreachable Gage package location *Goat Simulator day 2: 3 Gage Packages spawn inside objects *Undercover: 2 Gage Package locations share co-ordinates *Stabbing animation set for melee "snaps" when charging *XP awards in Crime Spree don't work *Continuing Spree still has +6CC modifier *!!!Guards playing shoe-tying idle animation get stuck *Bots reload LMG as pistol *Phalanx Shields/Captain Winters can still melee *_process_weapon_usage_table not called often enough *Ukrainian Job debrief errors *!!!Reproducable crash on crime.net (concerning Quickplay) *LMG's drop pistol magazines *Host/client disrepency for female cops #1 (health/vo) *Host/client disrepency for female cops #2 (damage) *Election Day day 2; Missing Set endscreen commentary variant *Too many crowbars hidden on Shadow Raid very hard *Double goat kick damage *Scarface Mansion laptop interact with Quick Hands bugs electricity boxes *Fire disrepencies *CopActionShoot:anim_clbk_melee_strike damage calculations *Missing bot reload animations for crouched and suppressed is_lmg and is_shotgun_mag *Your own reloads don't spawn magazines *Election Day warehouse: The cops fascinating with the sky going through this door *Gamebreaking bug with Swing Vote during Crime Spree |-|Dev response; unfixed= *ADS broken in stealth. Overkill knows and they tried to fix in 152, but failed horribly. *Bayonet stats not reflected in inventory *Non-vanilla magazines crash others/you when you/others reload *Wrong pre-plan icon for Bank Heist *Scarface Mansion turret scaling broken *Wing double unlock *Flashbangs happen more often on lower difficulties *!!!Gamebreaking bug Watch Dogs *Graphically errored windows on Election Day day 2 *Incorrect removal of hostages (and convert zone size) on Goat sim day 2 *Achievement doesn't mention mask unlock **And more of them *Meltdown opened cages accept keycards *Mayhem+ reinforcements are sirenless *Hoxton Not Saying Captain When Marking The Captain *Interactiontweakdata.lua missing _action_text_id *Goat Simulator Day 2 Useless boards on window 005 *Crime Spree doesn't unlock infamy *Safe house raid stuck spot *Aftershock: Floating flames *Out of bounds on Prison Nightmare *Aftershock looted van logic error *Bulletstorm issue with Little Friend *Panic Room chopper doing nothing *Clipping container Election Day day 1 *White x-mas heli's don't remove load before returning *The Diamond bagman doesn't leave upon alarm as should *Hotline Miami bot ignores boarded window *Enemies have no collissions on vehicles *Vlad Armor typo *Collission error in Park Escape *Bot passing by Dockyard fence animation issue */hotline miami ERROR pln_hm1_62_05 *Inaccessable hostage (Framing Frame day 3) *SWAT Van lights without SWAT van in Jewelry Store/Ukranian Job *Counterfeit; Teammate comments disabled in stealth **Mitchell wont say hi (cause; see above) *Floating Light in Panic Room *Code: Big Oil day 1; XP / VO trigger doesn't run on collecting keycard *Errors with GenSec truck in Green Bridge (not properly set to money) *Errors with GenSec truck in Green Bridge (amount set to 4 instead of intended 6) *Green Bridge; Faulty enable code *Green Bridge; Broken cloaker spawns *Green Bridge; Pointless triggers *Green Bridge; Missing drug deal *Big Bank; The lockpick only door should be drillable *Crime Spree can't give achievs or trophies that require "job" instead of "level" (most of them). Now fixed on Transport trophy, still many left to go. *Cut off inventory elements *Duplicated items due to Scavenger Aced *Heat Street VO Error *Heat Street phone logic error *Undercover; Re-enabling (Cloaker) Vent Spawns *Santa Workshop; Graphical Glitch *Sangres facial hair bug *Framing Frame; steal the gold and Bain still is sad you can't take the gold *Navy beanie description error *Burn offshore no longer hidden in amount of total trophies *Platypus Scope doesn't provide magnification anymore *The Diamond sniper-spawn issues *Aftershock no-debrief error (contains the fix inside) *Logistic issues with drill and hose in Counterfeit (fix inside) *Logic Error on Heat Street due to Bots Quick Hands bonus *Broken AI damage on recently released guns *Jewelry Store briefing / Contract broker swapped (with manual fix for users that I currently use but is far from ideal. *Golden Grin Trophy doesn't require silenced pistol primaries *Sleeping Gas (GGC) takes too long to pick up. Tried to fix; fix didn't work *Scarface Mansion heli logic error *Election Day day 1 helicopter shenanigans *Boiling Point unreachable Gage Package *Art: Framing Frame Day 2; Multiple stacked decals *Henchmen UI has levellocks even if you can equip henchmen with them fine *Bots get confused with forklift usage *Scarface Mansion; Incorrectly zoned mirror prop, bedroom *Mallcrasher collision error *Night Club and Nightclub in Trophy descriptions *Incorrect Mallcrasher achievement name *Suppressing gas on Undercover *Still getting damaged from boarded gas in Undercover *Smoke effect remains from blown gate Dockyard *Dockyard shadow issue *Transport: Train Heist; Disconnect the security buffer prompt appear as re-wire the timelock *Election Day day 1; Agnes Art Issue *AI gets stuck Watchdogs day 1 if jumping over drillable gate *FBI cop not properly attached neck *Scarface has John Wick syndrome *Watchdogs day 1: Smoke distoration stays after smoke stops with crashed escape van *Elicopter typo in Forest *Framing Frame day 1 art hard to get from under car *Displaced GGC laser (originally reported a few times by Finale) *Leaves through wall Aftershock *Aftershock: Converts getting stuck *OVERKILL gloves not properly community tied (fix steps included) *VO issues with escape driver Four Stores (faulty states included) *2 Heli-turret issues on Green Bridge *Hotline Miami; Assault intensity increase failure *Scarface Mansion: VO line can't trigger *A ton of achievement issues *Aftershock: No flare reminders *Aftershock: Car graphical issues *Hotline Miami snipers are one-shots *Sentry gun ammo cost *Optical Illussions Aced boosts positive concealment silencers *Biker Heist day 1 secret item respawns *Weapon and coke hide error on Shadow Raid *Lists of Weapons not benefiting from the Riktpunkt Magnifier Gadget *Wrong escape timer on Overpass escape (missing elements in check) *!!!Issues with mod-drops Crime Spree (ignoring max. 2) *New CS foes not HP-levelscaled *Minigun dozer incorrect stance *Gameplay hint 76; Wrong icon *Ester Tate Envelope still bugged *Arbiter Sight clipping glitch *ZEAL snipers do more damage than intended *Improper sniperfix *Hotline day 2; Bain keeps complaining about coke after mission failure *Messy fire damage trigger zone *!!!No escape zone in Armoured Transports (ALL VERSIONS!!!) |-|Hall of Shame= *I think it's fixed now, hopefully no nasty side-effects... but this is just HORRIBLY executed. Really. Read my posts next time instead of just fucking about. *I mean, really. The sollution to one broken hangar with a super-easy fix was to kill RNG and make it always 12? What kind of LOGIC is this? Category:Blog posts